Natural
by PurpleGyu
Summary: "Percayalah padaku, aku sangat mencintaimu Oh Sehun." / "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Kim Jongin." / KaiHun / KaixSehun / Yaoi. RnR please.


_**Title: Natural..**_

_**Genre: Romance , sad, fluff, BoyxBoy**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**_

_**Note: ff ini saya bikin terinspirasi dari lagunya D'massive – Natural. Sebenernya gk nyambung banget sih wkwkwk Cuma kepikiran aja gitu hehehe**_

_**FF ini saya bikin 2ver, 1 versi straight dan yang ini versi Yaoinya, So enjoy!**_

_** Warn:**_

_**BoysLove yang gk suka silahkan tekan tanda x sayang :3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Jongin dan Sehun itu sepasang kekasih. Sehun sangat mencintai Jongin. Dimatanya Jongin adalah pria yang baik, perhatian dan sosok yang selalu bersikap baik kepada siapapun._

_Namun meskipun begitu terkadang Sehun merasa kalau Jongin itu tidak mencintainya sama seperti dirinya yang sangat mencintai Jongin. Jongin pria yang baik kepada siapapun. Pria itu mempunyai banyak teman tak seperti dirinya yang __yeahh__bisa dibilang dirinya hanyalah seorang pria pendiam yang tak terlalu banyak memliki teman seperti kekasihnya yang sangat populer._

_Dan kepopuleran Jongin membuat Sehun merasa tak pantas untuk bersanding dengan pria itu, masih banyak gadis ataupun pria yang berstatus __uke__ disekolah mereka yang bahkan 2kali lebih cantik dan manis dibanding dirinya. Yang lebih kaya dibanding dirinya yang hanya seorang anak dari pegawai swasta. Banyak__ uke__yang berharap bisa menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Jongin yang tentunya sepadan dengan Jongin yang juga kaya raya. _

_Menjadi kekasih Jongin adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan untuk Sehun. Jujur saja semenjak ia menginjakan kakinya disekolahnya yang sekarang, sejak ia mengikuti MOS ia langsung saja jatuh cinta kepada Kim Jongin yang merupakan kakak kelasnya juga ketua OSIS disekolahnya. sejak pandangan pertama Sehun langsung saja terpikat oleh ketampanan Jongin. Dan ia pun mulai mencari tau tentang Jongin sang kakak kelas yang mampu memikat hatinya. Mulai dari makanan kesukaan Jongin, apa warna favoritnya, dan apa saja yang sering Jongin lakukan disekolah. Bahkan pria manis itu sering mengambil foto Jongin secara diam-diam hingga jumlah foto Jongin diponselnya tak terhitung banyaknya , bisa dibilang ia menjadi seorang __stalker__Jongin karna terlalu menyukai pria itu. _

_Hingga suatu hari Jongin tiba-tiba datang kekelasnya membuat semua orang yang ada didalam kelasnya berteriak histeris dan bertanya-tanya mau apa Jongin kekelas mereka? Jongin berjalan santai menuju bangku paling belakang didekat jendela yang merupakan tempat duduk Sehun, membuat pria bersurai madu itu sangat terkejut dan takut. Apakah aksinya mencari tau semua tentang Jongin terbongkar?_

_Walaupun diliputi rasa gugup namun Sehun tetap berusaha bersikap tetap tenang walau didalam hatinya pria manis itu memekik senang bisa melihat pujaan hatinya berada didepan matanya._

_"__Kau yang bernama Sehun?" Tanya Jongin terdengar tenang, membuat Sehun senang bukan main karna pria itu mengetahui namanya. Dengan gugup Sehun mengangguk pelan mengiyakan pertanyaan Jongin._

_"__N-ne sunbae, aku yang bernama Sehun, kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" gagap Sehun, jujur saja ia sangat gugup sekarang bisa berbicara bersama Kim Jongin._

_"Jadilah kekasihku!" tegas Jongin membuat manic __hazel__ Sehun membulat sempurna walaupun tak sebulat mata temannya Kyungsoo. Sontak saja pernyataan cinta 'tidak romantis' Jongin itu membuat semua orang yang ada dikelas Sehun memekik keras antara kesal dan tak terima. Terutama gadis-gadis ataupun __uke-uke__centil yang mengharapkan bisa bersama dengan Jongin mereka menatap Sehun tak suka._

_Sehun masih diam. Dia sangat terkejut dan tak percaya. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Apa ia sedang bermimpi bahwa pria yang dikaguminya selama ini kini menyatakan cinta padanya. Jika ia bermimpi maka tolong jangan bangunkan ia dari mimpi indahnya itu._

_"__Hey kau mendengarku?" Tanya Jongin seraya mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sehun yang masih menatap Jongin tanpa berkedip._

_"__eh—ehh iya-iya aku mendengarmu s-sunbae." Gagap Sehun. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu tersenyum kaku kepada Jongin yang dibalas senyuman lembut Jongin yang membuatnya terpana._

_"__emm apa kau salah bicara?" Tanya Sehun memastikan walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat berharap jika pernyataan cinta Jongin itu bukan halusinasinya._

_"__Tidak! Aku bersungguh-sungguh Sehunna. Mulai sekarang kau kekasihku dan aku tak menerima penolakan oke!" tegas Jongin tak lupa ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Sehun yang sekali lagi dibuat tak bisa bicara karna ulahnya._

_Semenjak saat itu hubungan antara Sehun dan Jongin dimulai. Walau pada awalnya sempat kaku namun semakin lama mereka semakin dekat. Mereka menjalani hubungan mereka dengan tenang tanpa hambatan-dimata Jongin. Nyatanya banyak fans Jongin yang tak menyukai hubungan Sehun dan Jongin, dimata mereka Sehun bukanlah pria yang pantas untuk Jongin, namun jika didepan Jongin mereka selalu bersikap baik terhadap Sehun seakan mereka merestui hubungan Sehun dan Jongin. Namun jika tak ada Jongin mereka kembali memperlakukan Sehun dengan tidak sewajarnya. Bahkan Sehun pernah diteror jika ia tak memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jongin._

_Namun walaupun begitu Sehun tak menghiraukan semua itu. Sehun sangat menyukai ahh tidak pria itu sangat mencintai Jongin walaupun banyak orang yang tak menyukai hubungannya dengan pria tampan itu. Ia tak akan pernah melepaskan Jongin apapun yang terjadi._

_"__Menunggu lama?" Tanya Jongin sesaat setelah ia sampai diatap sekolah tempat biasa ia dan Sehun sang kekasih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama._

_"__Lama, sangat lama sekali tn. Kim." Ketus Sehun. Ia mengembungkan pipinya kesal, serta bibir tipisnya yang mengerucut lucu hingga membuat Jongin gemas. Segera saja ia cubit pipi chubby kekasihnya yang sudah membuatnya gemas itu.._

_"__kkkkk maafkan Hyung ne, tadi Hyung dipanggil Park saem keruangannya jadi Hyung terlambat. Jangan marah ne kkk." Jelas pria itu masih dengan mencubit kedua pipi Sehun. Sementara Sehun terus mengaduh kesakitan berusaha melepaskan cubitan Jongin._

_"__Yakkk sakitt Hyung~" teriak Sehun kesal, Jongin terkekeh pelan lalu melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi Sehun._

_"__Hahah kau lucu sekali Hunna." Ucap Jongin seraya tertawa membuat Sehun semakin cemberut saja karna ditertawakan oleh sang kekasih. Jongin mengusak rambut Sehun pelan karna gemas pada sang kekasih._

_"__Jangan marah, maafkan Hyung ne?" pinta Jongin dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat Sehun luluh seketika. Ahhh Sehun memang takkan bisa marah pada kekasihnya itu. Pria manis itu pun mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya membuat senyuman dibibir Jongin semakin merekah._

_Jongin_ menggenggam tangan Sehun kemudian menuntunnya berjalan menuju sebuah bangku panjang yang ada disana. Sehun duduk lebih dulu, disusul _Jongin_ yang menidurkan kepalanya dipaha Sehun. Dengan senang hati Sehun mengelus helaian rambut _Jongin_ membuat pria itu merasa nyaman lalu memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan sang kekasih.

Sembari tangannya masih tetap mengelus kepala _Jongin_ diam-diam Sehun memperhatikan wajah tampan _Jongin_ yang terlihat damai saat terpejam. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Kekasihnya itu sangat tampan. Ia merasa sangat beruntung bisa menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Jongin. Walaupun masih banyak orang yang tak menyukai hubungan mereka. Namun Sehun akan tetap bertahan mencintai _Jongin_ walaupun banyak yang menghalanginya.

Tapi apa Sehun akan sanggup terus bertahan dengan berbagai macam halangan yang ada? Terkadang Sehun pun merasa lelah dengan para fans _Jongin_ yang kadang bersikap kketerlaluan terhadapnya. Tapi ia sangat mencintai _Jongin_, apa ia salah karna sudah mencintai _Jongin_? Ia tau, sangat tau mungkin dirinya memang bukanlah pria yang pantas untuk bersanding dengan _Jongin_ namun ia tak mau kehilangan_Jongin_. Ia sangat mencintai pria itu.

Beberapa saat suasana hening terjadi. Tak ada yang berbicara diantara Sehun maupun_Jongin_. Sehun masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengelus kepala _Jongin_. Hingga ia tak tahan dengan suasana diam mereka Sehun pun berdehem pelan.

"Emmm Hyung~." Panggil Sehun tiba-tiba. _Jongin_ hanya bergumam pelan menjawab panggilan Sehun. Pria itu masih sibuk menikmati setiap sentuhan tangan Sehun dikepalanya. Sementara Sehun, pria manis itu nampak murung atau entahlah sepertinya ada yang mengganjal perasaannya.

"Hyuuung~.." panggil Sehun lagi, _Jongin_ pun mau tak mau membuka kedua matanya lalu menatap Sehun.

"kenapa Hunna?" tanyanya lembut..

"Eummm boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan _Jongin_, Sehun justru balik bertanya. _Jongin_ menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Sehun. Apa kekasihnya itu ada masalah? Fikirnya.

"Kau mau bertanya apa Hunna?"

"Eummm itu emmm."

"Kenapa eumm? Kau ada masalah ceritakan pada Hyung." _Jongin_ perlahan bangkit dan menarik bahu Sehun pelan agar pria manis itu menghadap kearahnya. Namun kekasihnya itu sepertinya enggan untuk menatap matanya terlihat dari gerak geriknya yang seakan menghindari matanya bertemu dengan mata _Jongin_.

Karna gemas akhirnya _Jongin_ menarik dagu Sehun agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Kau kenapa eumm?" Terdengar lembut namun tegas membuat Sehun mau tak mau harus menelan ludahnya susah payah karna gugup. Menatap _Jongin_ dengan jarak sedekat ini membuat detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Eungh aku bingung Hyung~." Cicit Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Tapi kau berjanji akan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur?" walaupu bingung namun pada akhirnya _Jongin_ menganggukan kepalanya..

Sehun menarik nafas lalu membuangnya secara kasar.

"A—Aku ingin tau apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Sehun pelan, ia menundukan kepalanya wajahnya memerah entah karna malu atau sedih _mungkin_.

Sementara _Jongin_ ? pria itu menautkan kedua alisnya bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun bertanya hal seperti itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya hal seperti itu? Tentu saja aku mencintaiu Hunna." Jawab _Jongin_ tenang. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap _Jongin_ dengan tatapan yang _errr~ _sulit diartikan.

"Kau bohong Hyung." Ucap Sehun. Pria manis itu menampakkan wajah sedihnya membuat _Jongin_ khawatir. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu? Kenapa Sehunnya bersikap aneh hari ini?

"Hey-Heyy sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Tanya _Jongin_ (lagi). Namun Sehun hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya kelain arah menghindari tatapan mata _Jongin_. _Jongin_ yang jengah dengan sikap aneh Sehun pun kembali menarik dagu Sehun agar menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa eumm?" Tanya _Jongin_ pelan.

Sehun menatap mata _Jongin_ dengan tatapan sayunya. Pria manis itu kembali menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aku hanya ingin tau apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku apa tidak? Jujur aku mulai ragu ahh tidak sangat ragu Hyng." Ucap Sehun pelan.

Baru saja _Jongin_ ingin menjawab namun Sehun segera mendahuluinya.

"Kau tau, banyak orang yang menyukai hubungan antara aku denganmu, banyak yang mengatakan kalau aku bukan pria yang tepat untukmu, aku tidak kaya, aku tidak menarik, aku tidak populer seperti dirimu, aku tidak sederajat denganmu dan masih banyak lagi." Matanya mulai menanas saat mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menangis. _Jongin_ hanya diam menunggu Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sadar apa yang mereka katakana benar Hyung, tapi… apa aku tak pantas untuk jatuh cinta? Apa aku tak boleh mendapatkan kebahagiaanku? Apa orang miskin sepertiku tak boleh mencintai pria kaya? Apa—apa karena aku orang miskin jadi aku tak boleh mencintaimu?" runtuh sudah pertahanan Sehun. Air mata yang ia tahan akhirnya jatuh membanjiri kedua pipinya. Sehun menangis tersedu-sedu, menyimpan kedua tangannya didepan mulutnya menahan setiap isakan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

_Jongin_ yang tahan melihat Sehun pun akhirnya membawa kekasihnya itu kedalam pelukannya. Mengelus punggung kekasihnya pelan berusaha memberikan ketenangan.

"Apa hikss .. karna aku hikkss miskin jadi aku tak pantas untuk mu Hyung hikss?" Sehun semakin terisak didalam pelukan _Jongin_.

"Ssstt.. tenanglah Hunna." Bisik _Jongin_ pelan namun pria dalam dekapannya itu masih terus saja menangis. _Jongin_ yang kehilangan akal atau memang dia mesum pun segera melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh kurus Sehun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Sehun. Dan berhasil. Pria manis itu diam namun air matanya masih membasahi kedua pipinya.

Awalnya _Jongin_ hanya menempelkan bibirnya agar menghentikan tangis Sehun. Namun entah dorongan dari mana akhirnya _Jongin_ pun melumat bibir tipis Sehun yang terasa manis dikecap olehnya. _Jongin_ memejamkan kedua matanya begitupun dengan Sehun. Perlahan _Jongin_ menggerakan lidahnya, mulai menghisap, dan melumat bibir tipis Sehun pelan. Sehun meremat seragam _Jongin_ melampiaskan segala rasa aneh yang baru pertama kali dirasakannnya. Ini ciuman pertamanya dengan _Jongin_. Setelah 6 bulan menjalin hubungan dengan pria itu, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Semakin lama _Jongin_ seakan hilang kesabaran ia mulai melumat bibir tipis Sehun dengan ganas, menggerakan lidahnya meminta ijin untuk masuk kedalan gua hangat Sehun. Seakan mengerti Sehun pun membuka mulutnya membiarkan daging tak bertulang itu memasuki mulutnya. Mengajak lidahnya bertarung saling membelit satu sama lain. Setelah cukup lama, _Jongin_ pun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Sehun. Benang saliva terlihat menggangtung tanda berakhirnya ciuman cukup panas mereka.

_Jongin_ tersenyum kecil melihat Sehun yang kini tengah menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya karna kehabisan nafas.

"Kau mau membunuhku eoh?" kesal Sehun setelah ia berhasil mengatur nafasnya. _Jongin_ tertawa mendengar omelan Sehun. Pria itu kemudian memegang kedua bahu Sehun dan menatapnnya dalam.

"Dengar.."

"Aku tak dengar." Sergah Sehun.

"yak jangan memotong perkataanku."

"Yayaya baiklah." Pasrah Sehun..

"Dengarkan aku Oh Sehun, aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu."

"Tidak perduli apa yang orang lain katakan tentangmu, tak perduli tentang statusmu yang aku tau aku sangat mencintaimu apa adanya dirimu. Jangan dengarkan apa kata mereka! kau hanya perlu percaya kepadaku bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu tanpa melihat statusmu Sehunna~." Ucap _Jongin_ panjang lebar.

"Dan siapa yang bilang kau tdidak menarik sayang? Dimataku kau sangat menarik dan ehmm~ cantik. Mereka yang mengatakan kau tidak menarik berarti mereka buta Oh Sehun. Kau pria manis yang sangat menarik dan special. Kau percaya padaku kan? Jadi jangan dengarkan apa yang orang lain katakan Sehunna. Kau cukup tau aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Mendengar itu air mata Sehun kembali jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya membuat _Jongin_ khawatir.

"hikss.. hikss…"

"He—heyyy kenapa kau menangis lagi eoh? Apa aku salah bicara?" Tanya _Jongin_ khawatir.

Brukk..

Sehun memeluk _Jongin_ dengan erat. Membuat pria itu semakin bingung.

"Terimakasih Hyungie, maafkan aku hikss." Ucap Sehun disela tangisnya. Tidak terlalu jelas memang namun masih cukup untuk didengar oleh Jongin. Jingin pun akhirnya tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Ssstt sama-sama Hunna. Jangan pernah berfikir bahwa kau bukan pria yang tepat untukku lagi kumohon." Bisik Jongin pelan , menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Sehun menghirup aroma tubuh pria manis itu.

"Ne Hyung maafkan aku."

"Sstt.. jangan minta maaf lagi kau tidak salah Hunna." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya lalu menangkup kedua pipi Sehun , menatapnya dalam.

"Percayalah padaku, aku sangat mencintaimu Oh Sehun."

Sehun mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Kim Jongin." Balas Sehun.

Perlahan namun pasti Jongin kembali mendekat wajahnya kewajah Sehun. Mempertemukan kembali kedua bibir mereka. Memberi kehangatan dan keyakinan satu sama lain lewat ciuman itu bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Tak ada nafsu, yang ada hanya cinta dan ketulusan.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

**_Huhhhhh akhirnya selesai juga kkkk gimana jelek? Ancur? Dan gaje kan? Gk nyambung sama judul hahaha uda saya bilang diawal kan gk nyambung sama sekali kkk xD_**

**_Oh yaa buat pecinta Uke!Sehun yokk mampir ke Ukesehunlovers ada ff project ff kolab dari author" keceh lohh kkkk~ jangan lupa Review ne ne ne :D_**

**_Pai..paii.._**


End file.
